NCIS: New Orleans Seasons/Episodes
Episodes The programme and its characters were introduced during the eleventh season of NCIS. The NCIS episodes, "Crescent City (Part I)" and "Crescent City (Part II)", served as backdoor pilot episodes for the show. Introductory episodes {| class="data-eptable" style="width: 100%; border: 1px solid #000; border-collapse: separate; border-spacing: 5px;" summary="List of Episodes" |+ style="font-size: 12pt;" |''Introductory episodes'' !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef;" colspan="2" | Episode Number !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef; width: 175px;" rowspan="2"|Title !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef; width: 85px;" rowspan="2" | Airdate !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef" rowspan="2" | Notes |- !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef; width: 60px;" | Series !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef; width: 60px;" | Season |- | style="text-align: center;" rowspan="3" | Pilot | style="text-align: center;" | - |Crescent City (Part I) | style="text-align: right;" | March 25, 2014. |A Congressman is found murdered in New Orleans, Gibbs and his team join forces with Tobias Fornell's FBI team and the local NCIS field team. Gibbs reunites with long-time compatriot and friend NCIS Special Agent Dwayne "King" Pride (Scott Bakula). With that, Gibbs and Bishop head to New Orleans while DiNozzo and McGee stay in D.C. to work the case with Fornell. Things soon become personal as the Congressman was a former NCIS agent and their contemporary and his murder could possibly be linked to one of their old cases. The episode ends with Gibbs, Pride and Agents Meredith Brody (Zoe McLellan) and Christopher LaSalle (Lucas Black) standing in a square while from a hotel room, the unrevealed killer begins taking surveillance photographs of the NCIS team as Gibbs and Pride look on.. |- | style="text-align: center;" | - |Crescent City (Part II) | style="text-align: right;" | April 01 2014. |Another victim is found in the wetlands, dead at least two weeks. His throat had been cut with a steel blade and jet fuel is found in tire tracks near his body. Abby calls Gibbs to say the jet fuel matched the fuel found on the car mats belonging to victim Agent Doyle. A suspect, believed to have been obsessed with Congressman McLane and the Privileged Killer case, is also found dead. Gibbs and Pride track the killer, the son of a McClane contributor, to a military bar and a nearby cemetery, after Gibbs recalls marble dust also being found in Doyle's car. After solving this case, Pride and his team receive another call. |- Season 1 Episodes {| class="data-eptable" style="width: 100%; border: 1px solid #000; border-collapse: separate; border-spacing: 5px;" summary="List of Episodes" |+ style="font-size: 12pt;" |''NCIS: New Orleans Season One - Episode List'' !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef;" colspan="2" | Episode Number !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef; width: 175px;" rowspan="2"|Title !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef; width: 85px;" rowspan="2" | Airdate !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef" rowspan="2" | Notes |- !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef; width: 60px;" | Series !scope="col" style="background-color: #efefef; width: 60px;" | Season |- | style="text-align: center;" | 1 | style="text-align:center;" | 1 |Musician Heal Thyself | style="text-align: right;"| September 23 2014. |A case involving the murder of a petty officer, who is a former gang member and later mentored by Agent Pride, is investigated. Agent Brody is still trying to get acquainted with New Orleans. Donald "Ducky" Mallard also offers insight. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 2 | style="text-align: center;" | 2 |Carrier | style="text-align: right;" | September 30 2014. |The New Orleans team faces a plague outbreak and Special Agent DiNozzo comes to help. Abby Sciuto, Leon Vance, and Carol Wilson assist. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 3 | style="text-align: center;" | 3 |Breaking Brig | style="text-align: right;" | October 7, 2014. |The New Orleans office investigates the escape of three prisoners, and one of them poses a national security threat. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Leon Vance both assist in the search.. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 4 | style="text-align: center;" | 4 |The Recruits | style="text-align: right;" | October 14, 2014. |After a Navy SEAL is found murdered in a sorority house, the NCIS team must determine if the motive pertained to one of his classified missions or collegiate foul play. Meanwhile, Pride’s daughter, Laurel Pride, pays the NCIS office a visit. First episode without any main NCIS characters. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 5 | style="text-align: center;" | 5 |It Happened Last Night | style="text-align: right;" | October 21 2014. |The NCIS New Orleans Field Office team is given a 22-hour deadline after the murder investigation of a Chief Warrant Officer who specialized in counterintelligence reveals his wife had been kidnapped and is being held for ransom. Meanwhile, Senior FBI Agent Tobias Fornell travels to the Big Easy to assist with the case. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 6 | style="text-align: center;" | 6 |Master of Horror | style="text-align: right;" | October 28 2014. |Around Halloween, a Naval Staff Judge Advocate (JAG) is murdered, and the evidence left behind is peculiar. Meanwhie, LaSalle dresses up as the Baconnator while Brody pretends to be a Freudian Slip. No main NCIS characters in this episode. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 7 | style="text-align: center;" | 7 |Watch Over Me | style="text-align: right;" | November 11 2014. |A Navy officer with the highest level top secret clearance is murdered, after he was recently assigned as a tech liaison with a private developer. Meanwhile, Pride transforms the carport into an auto shop when he works on the first car he gave his wife, Linda Pride.No main NCIS characters in this episode. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 8 | style="text-align: center;" | 8 |Love Hurts | style="text-align: right;" | November 18 2014. |A petty officer is found dead in a Mardi Gras float storage facility with an engagement ring and proposal plan in hand. The investigation takes a mysterious turn when the team are unable to locate his supposed long-term girlfriend. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 9 | style="text-align: center;" | 9 |Chasing Ghosts | style="text-align: right;" | November 25, 2014. |The team investigates a 40-year cold case about a murder of a chief petty officer. Meanwhile Laurel brings home a boyfriend, Orion for Thanksgiving. First case that focuses not just on a murder. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 10 | style="text-align: center;" | 10 |Stolen Valor | style="text-align: right;" | December 16 2014. |The team investigates the murder of a retired SEAL who tracked down individuals impersonating military personnel. But the case takes a mysterious turn when the lead suspect is found with the Navy-issued jacket of an officer believed to have been killed in the line of duty in Afghanistan. Also, Brody discovers the normally holiday-obsessed Lasalle is inexplicably unenthusiastic about Christmas. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 11 | style="text-align: center;" | 11 |Baitfish | style="text-align: right;" | January 6 2015. |While attending the Navy-Marine Relief Gala, a deadly explosion happens, putting Pride's daughter's boyfriend in the hospital. The NCIS team learns that Pride was the intended target.. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 12 | style="text-align: center;" | 12 |The Abyss | style="text-align: right;" | January 13 2015. |When a Navy Admiral’s daughter is the prime suspect in a double murder case aboard a research boat, the NCIS team partners with the Coast Guard Investigative Service (CGIS) to work the case. Meanwhile, Lasalle tracks down his estranged brother. |- | style="text-align: center;" | 13 | style="text-align: center;" | 13 |The Walking Dead | style="text-align: right;" | February 03 2015. |A Navy lieutenant commander in impeccable shape turns to Pride and the NCIS team to solve his imminent murder after discovering he has been poisoned with a lethal dose of radiation. Guest starring Diane Neal and BD Wong. |- Category:Episodes